My Alpha Omega, My Omega Alpha
by Act.Like.Italia
Summary: What if the person you thought was an Alpha was actually an Omega and what if the person you thought was an Omega was actually an Alpha who acted like an Omega? Well that's exactly what Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland were wondering. Omegaverse! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. Rating: M to be safe. Multi pairings: UsUk, PruCan, GerIta, Spamano and maybe more.
1. Introductions Kirklands

Arthur Kirkland, age sixteen was the youngest of four brothers and, to his extreme displeasure, was the only omega amongst them. His three alpha older brothers were named Alistair, William, and Liam. Alistair had already moved out with his mate, a cute little French omega named Francine, who was pregnant with their first child. William and Liam both had yet to bond with their mates, but once they did they would move out to be with their said mates. William was to be mated with a sweet little British omega named Alison and Liam was to be mated with a loud Australian omega named Shelly. This would leave just omega Arthur in the care of their parents.

However, Arthur wasn't not an average omega. The only average omega in the Kirkland family was Arthur's omega mother, Anna Kirkland, who was kind, sweet, caring, submissive and, like all omegas, would never go against an Alpha. Well, like almost all omegas, that is, because like I said, Arthur wasn't a typical omega. He was snide, rude, aggressive, proud and never backed down against anyone, regardless of them being an alpha or not. Anyone who meet Arthur would looked at him and assumed "Alpha" despite his short height, a feature typically associated with being an omega. There was a reason this misconception spread so thoroughly, though. It was because Arthur's scent was often perceived as that of an alpha rather than of the omega he really was.

Arthur's beta father, Henry Kirkland, was a very well-known doctor who had saved many lives and also developed the suppressants many omegas used today, including the scent suppressants that helped Arthur maintain his ruse, and the heat suppressants that Arthur had started using immediately after the traumatizing incident of his first heat.

The young omega still trembles a little when he remembers the moment he realized that alphas were not to be trusted and that being recognized as an omega was hazardous for his health.

He had been in the middle of school when he first felt the tingly warmth start to spread from certain areas of his anatomy where such a feeling was as of then foreign to the boy. He ignored it for as long as he could, but the ringing of the bell found him rushing out of his classroom and into the omega's bathroom, where he flung himself into a stall, breathing harshly and trembling with a feeling he would soon come to recognize as a symbol of vulnerability. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had known that it was his first heat, and through his fuzzy disoriented mind he tried desperately to figure out what to do. He never got the opportunity to decide. When the bathroom door burst open Arthur's heat heightened senses immediately picked up the scents of three alphas. The part of his mind that wasn't completely overwhelmed managed to realize that there was only one reason three alphas would simultaneously burst into the omega's bathroom... him. He would learn later from one of them, the only one that had been apologetic, that the alphas had been on the way to lunch when the scent of an in heat omega had wafted out of the bathroom door and changed their course. In the moment, though, Arthur couldn't have cared less where they came from, only that they were there. By the time he realized he had been too panicked to lock his stall, the door was being flung open by a body attached to a pair of dilated eyes. He was too hypnotized by the smell of alphas as he had never experienced it before to do anything as he was pulled out of the stall and against a wall. However, fear started to override heat as his arm was pinned on one side, a leg lifted on the other, and a pair of hands grabbed his hips. Arthur used his free hand to try to punch one of them, but he was no match for one alpha, let alone three.

There were two things that saved him. One was that they started to fight each other over him as soon as one of them started to tug on the hem of his pants. The other was that he had so many alpha brothers. He had never been so relieved to see their red and blond heads as when they, attuned to his scent and recognizing the stench of heat and fear, burst into the bathroom and joined the fray. He distinctly remembers his weakest moment, when he curled into Allistor's arms after the other alpha's had been chased and beaten away.

Since that day Arthur had never trusted another alpha, besides his brothers- and even then only sometimes, again. It was also the reason Arthur did not just use normal scent suppressants, but special ones that his father created just for him. He never wanted to feel or be seen as weak again, so the suppressants he took covered up Arthur's omega scent and replaced it with an alpha scent.

Just because they would protect him, though, didn't mean that Arthur's brothers and Arthur always got along. William and Liam still lived at home and constantly picked on the Arthur because, well, he's an omega and omegas are at the bottom of the social ranking system. Arthur tries to fight back against them but despite scent he doesn't have the physical build or strength of an alpha. In the end their beta father would usually break them up and lecture William and Liam for not being true alphas by picking on Arthur, since omegas are very sensitive to emotional distress from alphas since alphas are suppose to protect omegas. It wasn't all bad, though, because whenever Arthur does goes into heat, as rare as that was, his brothers become just as protective of him as they were the first time, keeping other alphas away from their younger brother through any means necessary. For that, at least, Arthur was grateful, even if he wouldn't wish being an omega on his worst enemy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N: hey so this is just a fix up for the first chapter, a few changes thanks to my wonderful Beta PhantomIce! so i hope this is better and look forward to more fix ups on the previous chapters and better new chapter :)

-christinemay


	2. Introductions Jones

Alfred Jones is an outgoing, sporty, all-round happy alpha who is very popular with all natures at his school: Hetalia High. However, he is also an unusual alpha. In fact, at times some of his actions were almost omega-like, not that anyone would question whether or not he was an Alpha. They were too afraid to anger the star athlete or get on Jones's. Nonetheless, it was indisputable that some of his traits were similar to those expected of an omega. For one thing, he would often be overly affectionate towards his friends, while also tending to be timid and shy with new people as if he were an omega around alphas. Really Alfred was just too much like his omega mother, Hayley Jones. Mrs. Jones is a happy-go-lucky omega with a heart of gold who's overly affectionate towards her son and husband, as she loves them dearly. Her affectionate nature, however doesn't mean she would hesitate to rip out the throat of anyone who would try to hurt her baby boy, even though she knows her son is more than capable of defending himself.

Alfred's father, Nathan Jones, was a well-known alpha of a huge management firm worth billions, making Alfred's family worth just as much. Alfred was the eldest child to the Jones family and therefore was to be the successor of his father's company, though Nathan Jones often privately wondered if his son would be able to handle the responsibility that went with the job. Even though Alfred was smart he was sometimes a bit of a dimwit and pretty dense when it came to matters involving people.

Alfred had been born when the business was still young, meaning that Mr. Jones had to pay constant attention to it, therefore since Alfred's father wasn't around much as Alfred grew up, Alfred's mother took care of him. It was a bit difficult since she was an omega and her son was an alpha, but somehow they managed, though it was probably why Alfred seems so much like an omega rather than an Alpha.

Alfred also had a younger brother named Mathieu Williams. He was a very shy Omega, even more so than normal, but there was a very good reason for that. It had to do with his different last name. In reality Mathieu's mother was a beautiful French women who fell in love with Mr. Jones's younger brother, so technically Mathieu is Alfred's cousin and not his brother. However Mathieu's parents, Alfred's uncle and aunt, tragically died when Mathieu was five years old. They were in a plane heading to Greece for a holiday to celebrate seven years of wonderful marriage and five beautiful years of having Mathieu when, unfortunately, one of the engines of the plane they were on caught fire and exploded due to a malfunction, causing the plane to crash into the ocean.

Mathieu had been staying with the Jones while his parents went on their vacation, otherwise he would have ended up the same way as his parents did. He was lucky to be alive, but that didn't change the fact that ever since that day Mathieu has stayed in his shell, never to come back out. That, though, didn't stop Alfred from declaring Mathieu as his brother and, in true alpha fashion, promising to always protect the omega from anything and everything. The declaration didn't help Mathieu to come out of his shell any, but growing up with Mathieu and having Alfred's mother raise them both almost certainly contributed to the alpha Alfred being omega like as well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N: thanks once again to my beta PhantomIce for fixing up my chapters!


	3. New Neighbour's

Alfred F. Jones was up in his room reading some manga his best friend Kiku had let him borrow when he heard a commotion outside. He sat up and listened to sounds for a moment before he got all the way up and walked over to the window. Upon seeming the source of the commotion across the street he smiled brightly with a small hop, and shouted for his brother.

"MATTIE! MATTIE, COME HERE! HURRY UP MATTIE, QUICKLY!"

The loud American watched the moving truck in the driveway of the house situated across from his be unloaded, alongside a white van and a sporty green Ferrari.

_That's a really nice car_, he thought to himself as he watches the removalists carry things into the other house. Mathieu Williams walks into his brother's room rubbing his head in an attempt to rid himself of the headache that was forming due to all the homework he still had to complete this weekend. He's too polite not to humor Alfred, though, so he asks.

"What is it Alfred? What's so urgent that you had to shout for moi instead of going to mon room?"

French had been Mattie's first language, and he never really grew out of it.

"Come check this out there are people finally moving into the house across from ours, they seem rich too, check out their car!" Alfred exclaims excitedly, it had been years since anyone had lived in the house across from theirs. Alfred had always thought it was haunted and that that was why no one wanted to live in it, but now that there were finally people moving in he was excited to meet them and hopefully become friends with them. Well, that is if there were teens his and Mathieu's age. "Isn't this exciting Mattie? Finally there are people living across from us and maybe there will be some teens our age. Oh! What if there is and they go to our school wouldn't that just be awesome!?"

Mathieu winces as his brother begins to shout again, Alfred really didn't have a quiet voice, so being around him when you have a headache- or a hangover- can be a bit too much to handle. However, Mathieu is used to this, so he smiles despite his headache and giggles a little as something comes to mind.

"You sounded like Gilbert with that last statement Al, but oui that would be nice if that was in fact true, for you, I mean. Maybe you should go over and introduce yourself, eh? That would be nice even if there aren't any kids," Mathieu was a shy omega and very withdrawn so meeting new people wasn't a pleasant experience for him, and it was even more unpleasant if the new people he was meeting were alphas. "I'm sure mama and papa will go over and introduce themselves too, so you should go with them..."

"What? No. Come on Mattie you need to get out and meet new people! Look how long it took you to get used to being around Gilbert and Francis...I'll be right there with you so come on, you're coming too!" And with that Alfred grabbed his brother wrist and whisked him away down the stairs if he was as light as a feather. As he passed the living room, he shouted out to their mother to alert her of the boys' plan, "Mom! Mattie and I are going to introduce ourselves to the new neighbours!"

"Hold on boys! We'll all go together as a family and introduce ourselves once your father gets home from work so just wait an hour" Mrs. Jones smiles softly as she walks into the hallway, looking up at her two boys who were about to rush out the door. "Mathieu, dear, why don't you help me in the kitchen, we'll make something to take over and you can teach me some more French, oui?" She ask, her French "yes" coming out sounding funny because of her heavy American accent, but she didn't seem to mind as she just giggled and turned to Alfred. "Alfred, you can go back upstairs and start your homework that needs to be finished before the break is over"

"But I have the rest of the break to finish it...I'll get it done later promise. I really want to finish those books Kiku gave me, please, mom?" He gives her his puppy dog eyes which always work on her, and pretty much everyone else, though it did tend to exacerbate the idea of his omega-ness.

"Mathieu had always thought that the effectiveness of his brother's pout wasn't fair, but he felt he had no room to say anything about it since technically he wasn't their son and Alfred wasn't his brother. Instead, he smiles a little and heads into the kitchen waiting for his adoptive mother to join him.

"I'll think of what we could make for our new neighbours," he announces as Mrs. Jones starts to crack under Alfred's skills. Finally, the showdown was over.

"Fine, but I want that homework finished before the break is over," Mrs. Jones announced to save face. She really couldn't say no to him when he used the puppy dog eyes. Sighing the woman walks into the kitchen and peeks over Mathieu's shoulder. "Have you decided on what we should make for them?"

Mathieu jumps not realizing she had come into the kitchen since he was concentrating on what they could make for their new neighbours, he looks over his shoulder and gives his mother a shy smile. "N-Non I haven't but I thought maybe banana bread would be a safe choice to take over, it's very tasty,"

Hayley Jones smiles and ruffles her adopted son's hair. "That sounds like a good choice to me- why don't you read out what we need and I'll get everything out?"

Mathieu smiles and reads out all the ingredients and equipment they will need to make the banana bread. Mathieu quite enjoyed cooking or helping his mother make things, unlike Alfred who preferred to stay in his room on his games killing zombies or something like that. Of course, that was expected, after all, despite occasional actions, Alfred was an alpha and Mathieu an omega.

While Mathieu and his mother baked in the kitchen, Alfred was happily locked up in his room with the manga Kiku had given him. Kiku Honda was a small Japanese boy and one of Alfred's best friends. Kiku was a beta, so he had similar characteristics to omegas and an alphas. He was also rather good at sensing the mood in a room and acting accordingly. The manga he gave Alfred was pretty entertaining and he really liked the ninja one, Naruto it was called. There were a couple more that Kiku had given him, the names of which he couldn't remember at the moment, but the beta had told him that he would enjoy reading them, and enjoying them Alfred was.

At about four o'clock Alfred and Mathieu's father, Nathan, arrived home after a long day at work, and Mathieu and Mrs. Jones had finished making the banana bread which was now cool enough for them to wrap up and take over to the neighbours, so after their father had showered and changed they all decided that they would go over at four thirty and introduce themselves- Mathieu included much to his distress. At the designated time the Jones family made their way across the road, by now the removalists had left along with their trucks, which left only the family's white van and sporty green Ferrari in their driveway.

Alfred practically rushed up to the door once his foot hit the cobblestones that made up the walk, knocking enthusiastically and loudly as the rest of his family reached the door more slowly. Just as they had all gotten situated in front of the door, it slowly opened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N: thank you PhantomIce for being an amazing beta!


	4. Moving in and the Heat

Arthur watched the scenery go by as the car he was in drove to his and his family's new home. They had moved from England to America because of his father's job, and Arthur was already nervous about the move. There were going to be a lot of new alphas around, American ones at that, and he was constantly worrying about whether or not there would be another incident like the one at his previous school.

Arthur's head phones blared punk rock in his ears while he observed the rest of his family. His brother William was in the passenger seat silently reading a novel with his ear phones in. His other brother, Liam, was fast asleep in the seat beside him as their mother drove, following their father in his sporty green Ferrari. To tell the truth Arthur just wanted to hurry up and arrive at their new house. This would be true even if it weren't for the fact that he could feel the signs of his heat appearing and he needed to prepare for it as soon as possible. Rubbish pharmacies who can't properly keep stock of heat suppressants, he grumbled to himself in his head.

Once they finally arrived to their new home he sighed with relief, the moving trucks weren't far behind them and they soon arrived and started unloading the family's furniture and boxes into the dedicated rooms. He got out of the van and quickly headed inside before he could be seen by anyone and went up to the room that was going to be his. It was up in the attic to make it easier to be away from his family and for when he went into heat- a function it would have to carry out rather soon if the churning feeling in his gut was anything to go by.

William had walked by Arthur on the way to his room and caught a whiff of his younger brother's scent, pausing for only a moment he walks down to their father and sighs, whispering into the beta's ear.

"Arthur's heat is nearing. I think it would be a good idea for me and Liam to take up Arthur's things so he can prepare and not have anyone around him,"

Henry nods and replies to his son, "Okay, I'll tell the removalists to give you and Liam anything with Arthur's name on it. You should let your mother know so she can go up and help him,"

William nods and they both go in opposite directions, Henry to speak with the removalists and William to go and inform his mother of what would be happening. Anna nods and heads up to Arthur's room, she knew they hadn't been able to pick up any heat suppressants before they left so her son would be feeling the effects very soon and his room needed to be sorted as quickly as possible.

Anna knocks on her son's door and waits. "Arthur dear, may I come in?"

Getting no answer she knocks again and with still no answer she slowly opens the door and peeks into the room. Arthur had his headphones on still not bothering to remove them as he "rocked out" in the room. His mother giggled, walking in and tapping her son's shoulder, Arthur jumps a little and turns around putting his headphones around his neck and turning his music off as a pink blush spread across his pale cheeks. "Sorry mother I didn't hear you come in…"

"It's alright~ I came to help you unpack and prepare for your heat," Anna smiles to her son.

Arthur's eyes widen. "How do you know my heat's almost here?"

"William said he could smell it on you so he and Liam are going to be bringing your boxes and things up while I help you unpack your heat stuff" Anna smiles again and smooths out Arthur's unruly hair. "Not to worry, after I help you set up your nest I'll go out and pick up some heat suppressants for you,"

Arthur couldn't help but smile, his mother would do anything for him when he needed it, and including buying suppressants for him even though society frowned down upon it. "Thank you, mother, that would be lovely,"

William came up the stairs and stood outside Arthur's door with a large box in his arms, "Where do you want this?"

"Um, just put it anywhere, I need to go through each box to find my nest bedding…" Arthur says looking over to his older brother, a bit embarrassed at the fact he could smell his heat.

William places the box down and goes to get another with Liam helping. While his two older brothers were doing that for him, he and his mother go through the boxes and pull out his nest bedding and anything else he needed for his heat. Arthur would set his room up how he wanted and unpack after his heat was over in about two weeks. He was dreading his heat since his first heat and he never wanting to go through that experience again or feel like the weak needy omega society says he is. With Arthur's nest prepared for when his heat comes he busied himself with unpacking a few things while he has the chance. He left the room for the kitchen when he started to get a little thirsty, bumping into his older brother Liam on the stairs.

"Where are you going? You can't leave the house smelling like you do," Liam says looking down at his brother with a mocking smirk, "...or do you want to get attacked by an alpha?"

"Piss off. I was going to the kitchen to get a drink, not leaving the house, idiot. I neither need an alpha nor do I want one. They're nothing but trouble," Arthur huffed, looking pointedly at his brother as he shoved his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. On his way back to his room there was a series of knocks on the front door, so without even thinking about it Arthur slowly opened it as he took a sip from his glass, coming face to face with a tall blond with glasses and, presumably, said blonde's family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N: ok so just a a fix up after having my beta who you all should know by now~

-christinemay


	5. Meeting the Neighbour's

Alfred was practically bouncing on the spot as he waits for their new neighbors to answer the door, he had a big grin on his face which only grew when he saw the door open slowly. The person to open the door looked to be the same age as Alfred and Mathieu, he had messy spiked hair, pale skin almost as white as Mathieu's, half a foot shorter then Alfred, had very bushy eye brows that looked almost like two caterpillars on his face but what Alfred noticed the most was the vibrant acid green of the young boys eyes.

"Hey dude! Names Alfred Jones, this is my bro Mathieu, my mother Hayley and my old man Nathan Jones"

Arthur was at a loss for words he couldn't work out this tall boy in front of him, he smelt like an Alfred but he acted like an Omega. He then comes to the conclusion that he must be mated and the Alfred smell was from his mate and not the boy in front of him though he was scared because he was going into heat.

"Alfred calm down your scaring the boy" Nathan says as he hits his son on the back of the head.

Before the young Brit could answer his brother William comes to the door opening it wide and stepping in front of his Omega brother, he looks over the family at the door but he also gets stuck on the excited boy in front of him then comes to the same conclusion as his younger brother.

"Hello, we're the Jones. We live across the road and came to introduce our selves and to also welcome you to the neighborhood" Nathan says as he extends a hand out to the boy at the door.

The rest of the Kirkland family come to the door just in time to hear Nathan, William takes the man's hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you sir. My name is William Kirkland, the second son to the household"

"And I'm Liam Kirkland, the third son and this is Arthur our younger brother" Liam says shaking Mr. Jones's hand after his brother.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jones. My name is Henry Kirkland, thank you for the warm welcome" Henry shakes Mr. Jones's hand.

"Like wise Mr. Kirkland" Nathan shakes Mr. Kirkland's hand back.

Hayley smiles as the friendly exchange and walks up to Anna handing her the Banana bread her and Mathieu had made. "We made some banana bread as a welcome gift, my name is Hayley~"

"Oh thank you very much that's sweet of you all, my name's Anna" Anna smiles taking the baked gift from Hayley. "Arthur don't be rude, say hello to our guests then you can go back up to your room"

"Y-Yes mother. Hello, it's nice to meet you all" Arthur says trying not to sound scared or let his true nature come out.

"Isn't he cute hehe, he's a little like our Mathieu. Mathieu dear introduce yourself, you don't need to be shy" Hayley says giving Mathieu a little push so he came out from hiding.

Mathieu looks down playing with his hands before looking up at Anna stuttering as he spoke. "N-Nice to meet you, m-my name is Mathieu Williams…"

"Awe he's a shy one isn't he" Anna says giving the young Canadian a warm smile. "I hope our boys can get along and be friends"

Arthur quickly excused himself and hurriedly went up to his room and locked the door, he starts setting up his room while his brothers and parents talked to their new neighbors, they seemed nice and he could see himself being friends with that shy boy what was his name again? Oh yes Mathieu, he could tell that he was an Omega and it would be nice to actually make some friends this time. After half an hour the Jones family headed back to their house leaving the Kirkland's to finish their unpacking, Arthur was staring out his window with his headphones on listening to his favorite music watching the Jones family walk over to their house. His eyes fall to the shy blonde and a small smile appears, yes he wouldn't mind being friends with Mathieu at all but his twin brother he wasn't sure of. His eyes then move to the excited blonde that was beside Mathieu who was being loud and obnoxious while talking to his brother, a frown then appears on Arthur's face and his smile disappears as he thinks of the short haired blonde. He wasn't going to get along with that boy, Alfred he thinks that what the boy had said his name was and he turns away from the window going over to his bed laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't long until he had fallen into a peaceful deep sleep after the day he's had and his up and coming heat which was going to be a problem tomorrow when he wakes but for now he had nothing to worry about as he slept.

William had woken early in the morning to get ready for work and straight away he could smell Arthur, with a sigh he grabs a piece of paper scribbling something onto the page then heads up to Arthur's room sticking the paper onto Arthur's room which says "Do not enter. Arthur in heat" he then heads back down to his room to prepare for work. The others wake also preparing for work, Anna starts preparing her boys breakfast before they leave for work, and she knew she wouldn't see Arthur until his heat was over. Half way through the night Arthur started to feel hot, tossing and turning in his sleep and his peaceful sleep was turning into a restless sleep with a churning feeling in his lower abdomen. Come morning he knew his heat was here and he slowly crawled his way from the bed to his nest rubbing his body against the ground for some friction he so needed, everything he would need was in his nest both him and his mother had made sure of that last night when they unpacked his stuff. Once in his nest he curls into a ball moaning, he hated heats it made him remember that he was in fact a weak Omega that needed an Alpha especially with his heats with a weak sigh he removes his clothes slowly and weakly not having much strength thanks to is heat. His nest was right under his window which he kept open slightly so the cool air could blow over his heating body, he didn't think about the fact that anyone could see him right now as he strips his clothing in front of the window but as he looks out his window he sees Alfred and Mathieu talking to each other in one of the rooms with their shirts off. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder as he looked over both boys upper torsos, they were both well-toned and had great bodies which surprised him a little because Alfred looked pudgy and Mathieu looked quiet skinny. He sinks down into the nest and begins to run his hands over his chest and stomach moaning, his body was very sensitive so his touches were driving him crazy and he moves a hand around his nest looking for one of his toys and comes across one of his vibrators. He puts the vibrator against his nipple and moans out as the vibrations travel through his body, he always felt the loneliest at times like these in his heat but it was something that all Omega's have to go through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N: I'm so sorry it has been so long since i last updated but here is chapter 4 so i hope you enjoy and i'm sorry its a bit of a cliff hanger well...maybe im not sorry haha well anyway once again please enjoy this chapter.

-christinemay


	6. The Scent and Vivid Imagination

Alfred couldn't stop talking about the blonde with the punk looking hair style, he was thinking about the 'Omega' beta who would be maybe going to the same school as him and his brother. He talked about the new family right up until falling asleep that night and can you guess what happened when he wakes that morning, yes he kept going on about them so much that his brother took to listening to his iPod to drown out his brothers excessive talking. Alfred stops talking grabbing his iPod then his brother's arm, they were going out for their morning run just like every morning before they head to school and it gave the brothers time to think about things they may not have time to think about during the day. They leave the house and start on their trek jogging side by side with music playing through their headphones, their usual trek takes them four blocks down and around the park before heading home on the opposite side of the road. Alfred was of course much faster than his brother one for being an Alpha and two he had more stamina then his brother, they were on their way back home and he was two whole blocks ahead of Mathieu which meant that he was almost to Arthur's house. A scent on the wind causes Alfred to stop dead in his tracks and close his eyes sniffing the air trying to locate the source of the wonderful smelling scent, he doesn't manage to track the scents location but he could tell that the scent was coming from an unmated Omega who was just about to be in heat. It made his Alpha urges tingle with the need to pounce that Omega with the wonderfully heavenly scent and mate like there was no tomorrow and claim that Omega as his own but having not been able to pin point where the scent was he was very frustrated and needed to go have a cold shower to forget about the scent.

Alfred quickly ran the rest of the way home and went straight up to the bathroom locking the door and turning the water on cold, full blast before stripping out of his now sweaty clothes and jumping under the ice cold water. He hoped that the ice cold water that was now running over his body would freeze his mind enough to make him stop thinking about that delicious smelling scent from the mystery unmated Omega he could smell, sadly that was not the case and that scent lingered in his mind and his hand moved over his body. Now Alfred wasn't really the type of Alpha to pleasure himself but sometimes, some rare times he feels the need to and today just so happened to be one of those times as he leans back against the wall of the shower to keep himself up as his legs spread s little to him room to ahem move. His hand move down to his member and gave it a quick jerk letting the pleasured feeling flow through his body, he lets his mind wander as he slides his hand back and forth over his wet member thinking about the scent he smelt out on his run.

Mathieu pants as he finally arrives home, he didn't think much of his brother leaving him behind since that was what normally happened on their runs nor was he surprised that his brother was already in the shower as he made his way up to his room and could hear the water running in the bathroom. What he was surprised by though was the sudden moan he heard come from the bathroom, with a blush on his face he quickly moved past the bathroom and into his room where he proceeded to shut his door. "…Oh maple…I didn't need to hear that…"

Alfred moan as his mind teases his with that wonderfully delicious scent, it smelt like rainy days, hot tea and fish and chips with a fishy smell mixed into it. It was driving his Alpha senses wild as his hand grips tighter and pumps faster, his mind soon starts to turn that scent into a vivid image of a blurry blonde with a curvy body that was panting in the rain which was tea for some reason as they lay beneath him. He moans as his mind shows him claiming that Omega, making them his and only his as he thrusts hard and fast into them while marking that beautiful unmarked body. His hands move faster as he goes with his imagination moaning more and more as time goes, he feels the knot forming and as mental him releases into the Omega beneath him real him releases into his hand with a possessive growl slumping weakly against the wall of the shower.

Alfred pants pushing his damp hair back. "…damn…"

He hoped no one heard him in here while that happened, he cleans himself off before turning off the water and gets out drying himself off enough to not drip water everywhere. He wraps a towel around himself and goes to his room as he passes his brothers room just as his brother opens the door, a pink dusted Mathieu's cheeks as he looks at his brother.

"Yo, Mattie bro. Why your cheeks pink?" Alfred asks as he grins at his brother.

"U-Um…n-non reason Alfred…" Mathieu tries his to avoid the subject not wanting to embarrass his brother with telling him he had heard him in the shower. "E-Excuse moi" He quickly moves past his brother and into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

Alfred shrugs and heads to his room and just collapses backwards onto his bed staring up at the ceiling, a few minutes later Mathieu knocks on his door after changing of course although he opted for not putting a shirt on as it was starting to get warm out.

Alfred looks over and waves his brother in as he sits up on his bed. "What's up bro?"

"U-Um…Alfred…I-I didn't mean to but I uh u-um…heard you in the bathroom earlier" Mathieu's face was of course flushed in embarrassment as he told his brother.

His face becomes slightly flushed as his brother confesses to hearing him in the bathroom. "O-Oh…ah don't worry about it Mattie…I'm uh sorry you heard that, I didn't think I was being loud. It uh won't happen again…"

"N-Non you weren't I just happened to walk p-past at then uh…wrong time I guess" Mathieu's face only continued to flush further as they talked about it, he only did those types of things during his heat as he was still an unmated Omega was often quite flustered when it comes to those activities when he wasn't in heat. Wanting to change the subject quickly he looks to Alfred's wet towel still hanging around the others waist. "A-Alfred you should put some clothes on or at least some pants…"

Alfred nods and goes over to his dresser and not really feel like wearing boxers at the moment he opts for some loose tracksuit pants, once at least half clothed he turns back to his brother. "One more week of break huh Mattie then back to school"

"Oui. I'm looking forward to going back to school though, it will be good to see everyone again oui Alfred?" Mathieu says smiling. "Have you finished your homework that was give over the break?"

He groans at the mention of the homework and slumps down on his bed face first into his pillow mumbling out a reply. "No…I was enjoying my break, I didn't even want to think about the homework…"

"Alfred have you started at all? You shouldn't leave it until the last minute, you can still enjoy your break and do your homework…" The Canadian sighs looking at his brother, who was he kidding really? Alfred doing homework over the holidays yeah right when pigs fly.

Alfred chose to stay silent because he hadn't even looked at the homework after it was handed to him, hell it was still sitting in his bag since the first day.

Mathieu sighs once again also knowing the answer to his question. "Alfred if you would like I can help you with it"

Alfred looks over at his brother giving him a huge smile as he soon tackles his brother to the floor in a tight bear hug, this is why he loved his brother. Mathieu was the only one who could really put up with him and was the only one who would offer to help him do all his holiday homework which he's left all break. And so the two brothers spent all day in Alfred's room doing his homework much to Alfred's disappointment and no matter how much he begged his brother to stop half way through the day and spend the rest doing something a lot more fun Mathieu denied every single attempt Alfred had.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: HELLO! Yes so I'm still alive yes yes please don't flame me for not updating in ages... I'm sorry it took me a while but here you go chapter 5 yay! i just haven't had a muse to write so...but i found it again yay?...might loose it again as that does happen... alot but anyway just keep hounding me about how much you all like this story and I'll soon get the message that maybe I should drag my lazy ass over to my lap top and write some more haha  
don't forget to leave a review and please if you really enjoy this story recommend it to others to read please please...  
Ok I think I've rambled enough for now so ciao!

-christinemay


	7. Arthur's Heat and Toys

Arthur really hated heats, had he mentioned that before well if not he /really/ hates them, he lays there moaning, panting, lonely. Toys do nothing to ease the loneliness during a heat they are merely just a substitute for an Alpha, he had already releases twice that day and was now sleeping not so peacefully in his nest while the cool wind blew through his window and attempt to cool his heated skin. His mother was the only one allowed near his room while he was in heat, not that his brothers would jump him or anything like that it was more they didn't want to be around a needy heat driven Arthur. His mother had also gone out and gotten him his heat suppressants from in town and left them just inside his door along with some food for when he woke up or had a moment in between to eat something. A couple of hours later Arthur wakes exhausted but still hot, he looks over at the door seeing the food at the door and slowly crawls over to the door, it was locked from the outside just in case he tried to leave not that he really could in his state at the moment. It was something simple and easy to eat, porridge which is his favorite comfort food to which he silently thanks his mother for making it and eats it slowly until his heat comes back full force once again causing him to curl up once again moaning.

He slowly makes his way back over to his nest rubbing his body against the floor for friction until he gets into his nest and practically humps the side of the nest, when that wasn't helping alone he looks around with half lidded eyes for something else that would help him. His eyes fall on some spiked nipple clamps laying nearby in the nest and he reaches over trying not to stop his humping as he stretches for then clamps, once he gets them he pants stopping his humping as much as his hips wanted to continue to get back that friction. He quickly puts the clamps on biting his lip as he does because it feels really good, the clamps has little spikes that rubbed up against the nipples when they move giving more pleasure and with them on he moves half out of his nest so that his torso was in the nest and his legs and abdomen were on the outside of the nest. With that he grips the nest with his face and chest pressed flushed against the floor of the nest, he starts to hump the side of the nest once again not able to hold back anymore and as he humps the nest his body gets rubbed against the floor of the nest which causes the nipple clamps to rub against his nipples. That was better he moans loudly and needily as he moves his body faster and harder against the nest, he does this for a good half hour but still no release and his neediness only continues to grow by the minute. He reaches out and grabs as many toys as he could reach without stopping his movements, he grabbed a few vibrators and so he started with the smallest one first pressing it in to which he takes it easily thanks to his entrance widening with his heat and all the slick that was dripping down his legs. All Omega's make their own lube when in heat but when not in heat need to be stretched before mating with their Alpha, Omega's also fall pregnant very easily during their heats so this is when most Alpha's mate with their Omega's so to for a strong bond and to also start a family.

Arthur turns on the vibrator setting it to high right away just wanting to get release and be able to relax for a little before the next wave came, with that one not working he removes it with a whimper and add the next size and again he takes it fairly easily to which he also turn it straight to high. His moans increase in volume as this continues, he was covered in sweat, he was sticky from all his releases and the sweat that coated his body and his hair clung to his face and neck uncomfortably thanks to the sweat. He pulls out the vibrator adding the last one he had and it was the biggest one he owned, this one was so big that he had to push it in slowly in fear that he might rip himself in the process of pushing it in and once he finally pushes it completely in feeling completely filled and slightly less lonely he turns it on low to start with. He moans and turns the speed to medium after ten minutes of it sitting on low, he pants heavily feeling himself start to feel really exhausted and tired but he knows he can't sleep or rest until he reaches his release. Ten minutes later he cranks it up to high and moan loudly as the vibrations send him close to the edge, his humping speeds up with need for release and his rubbing also increases in speed before he cries out moaning twenty minutes later releasing hard onto himself and his nest. He manages to turn the vibrator off before he passes out from exhausted, well spent for now until his next wave hit him once more and this continued every day and night for the next week until the night before he started school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Hey! So yay two chapters in one night woo go me! I hope you all enjoyed that small piece of smut in the last chapter and yay an all smut chapter woo! Got to love heats am I right although I can't decide if I feel sorry for Artie or not...what do you guys think?  
Also yes this is a short chapter because I'm going to start with them at school and it will no longer be Alfred and Arthur chapters they will be put together yay! other's will be joining they trio two starting next chapter so lots more drama going to happen hehe  
Please don't forget to leave a review and once again I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, ciao!

-christinemay


End file.
